<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Sauce and Sugar by VonKarmasWhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634145">Hot Sauce and Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonKarmasWhip/pseuds/VonKarmasWhip'>VonKarmasWhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Damn these bitches gay, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I am the CEO of Soniaki, I want these two to be happy forever, Late Night Deep Conversations, Sonia Nevermind is perfect and deserves the universe, everything hits different at 2 am, soniaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonKarmasWhip/pseuds/VonKarmasWhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia and Chiaki both suck at cooking and have resigned themselves to eating out 90% of them time. After a party catered by one Ultimate Chef, Sonia channels her insecurities about her role in the relationship and her ability to communicate with Chiaki into a special dish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Sauce and Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love these two more than words can convey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiaki woke up to the sound of banging. A clashing noise of cupboards slamming shut and glasses being shattered were enough to rouse Chiaki from her slumber. Not many sounds could claim to do that. In her dazed state, Chiaki began sorting out the facts. Someone was rummaging around the kitchen.</p>
<p>Chiaki rationalized her thoughts. The most valuable things she and Sonia owned were high-end gaming consoles that were kept out in the open in the living room. The culprit would’ve had to pass by them in order to get to the kitchen. If the culprit was a robber, they were either stupid or ravenously hungry. But the kitchen was barely stocked. All of Sonia’s and Chiaki’s friends knew that, so the culprit had to be a stranger. But then how did the culprit get inside the house? Several possibilities raced through Chiaki’s head, but were halted by the sound of pots and pans clattering to the ground. Not many sounds could wake Chiaki up, but even less sounds were able to interrupt her train of thought.</p>
<p>“God damn it all to hell!” rang a voice from downstairs.</p>
<p>Chiaki facepalmed. Oh course. Sleep deprivation could make even someone as rational as Chiaki overlook such a simple solution. Her girlfriend was downstairs tearing the kitchen apart for some reason. Yep. What a simple solution.</p>
<p>Chiaki switched the lights on and walked downstairs. Surprisingly, the first floor was completely dark as well. Was Sonia rummaging through the kitchen in complete darkness? Why? Chiaki refrained from thinking about it too hard, she needed to get downstairs fast.</p>
<p>When she reached the bottom of the stairwell, Chiaki caught a whiff of steam and smelled burning. The sound of sizzling entered her ears as a strange white steam flew into her eyes. She blinked and waved the clouds from her eyes. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sonia.</p>
<p>Her girlfriend was standing there, and Chiaki’s brain shifted to processing Sonia’s appearance. She was wearing pajamas. No, wait, she was wearing two layers of pajamas. It was a warm night, and Sonia hated the warmth. She wore a towel around her head, but there was no evidence that she took a shower. In fact, she still smelled like a combination of Blueberry perfume and orange juice.</p>
<p>Chiaki stood there for several minutes, her brain buffering and failing to process Sonia’s appearance. Sonia broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Oh, Chiaki!” Sonia exclaimed. “I apologize, I did not intend to wake you.”</p>
<p>As much as Chiaki would’ve liked to keep gaping at Sonia, she gave up trying to understand the apparel. “It’s alright. What are you doing? It’s 2:30 in the morning, and we just got back from a late night out.”</p>
<p>“Ummmmm…” Sonia trailed off. “I am cooking.”</p>
<p>“Cooking?” Chiaki tilted her head to the side. It was a half-rhetorical question. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere on the floor. Several sauce bottles were tipped over by the stove and a small waterfall of sauces trickled down the counters. Every drawer and cupboard was open and their contents were littered throughout the room. On the stovetop, a charred yellow cube sat in the middle of a thick, murky puddle. Some bright red sauce was generously applied to the mixture and a large mound of white powder was piled at one end of the pan. Clearly, an attempt was made. Or an attempt of an attempt.</p>
<p>Sonia’s face lit up, and Chiaki halted her observations to look at her. God, it was adorable when Sonia smiled. “It was just, I was thinking about the food Teruteru cooked for us at the party earlier, and I saw how happy you were when you were eating it. We eat out so often, I guarantee you’re sick of it!”</p>
<p>Sonia’s expression darkened and she broke eye contact with Chiaki. Her posture broke and she slammed a fist onto the table.</p>
<p>“You deserve better than that!” Tears started swelling in her eyes. “All I’ve ever wanted is to make you happy, but I’m so fucking bad at this! Why can’t I just be good at being domestic?” She broke down into tears and buried her head in her hands. As she did, the dish on the stovetop caught on fire and the alarm started blaring.</p>
<p>A few minutes and a fire grenade later, Chiaki sat Sonia down at the table. They sat in silence for several minutes. This was bad. A silent Sonia was a sad Sonia. Chiaki mustered the strength to talk first.</p>
<p>“What were you trying to make?”</p>
<p>Sonia looked up at her. “I took some instant ramen and decided to fry it in oil instead of boiling it. However, as I was heating up the oil I got an idea to glaze it with a sweet and spicy sauce.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have sweet and spicy sauce.”</p>
<p>“I know. I mixed together hot sauce and powdered sugar.”<br/>She paused.</p>
<p>“I had trouble finding them, as you can see. And then when I was looking for them, the oil started burning! I panicked, threw the uncooked ramen in the pan, and quickly put the hot sauce and sugar into the pan as well.”</p>
<p>“Is this when I walked in?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>There was a contradiction in that account. Chiaki pursued it immediately.</p>
<p>“Why weren’t you able to find the hot sauce and powdered sugar? We might not use them a lot, but we should’ve been able to find them without tearing the kitchen apart.”</p>
<p>Chiaki already knew the answer. Sonia was cooking in complete darkness and wouldn’t have been able to find the ingredients. But she needed Sonia to say it herself to continue the line of questioning.</p>
<p>“The lights were off.”</p>
<p>“Why were the lights off?” Once again, Chiaki knew the answer. She didn’t like it.</p>
<p>“I-” Sonia hesitated and clenched her fists. “I did not wish to disturb you.”</p>
<p>Several other questions raced through Chiaki’s head, but she had done enough talking for several days. Instead, she walked to a cupboard and took out a plate. She placed it in front of Sonia and opened the fridge.</p>
<p>She took an unfamiliar container out of the fridge. A savory odor wafted from it.</p>
<p>“Italian?!” Sonia exclaimed, her face lighting up for a second. Realizing she said that out loud, she clasped her hands over her mouth and went back to sulking.</p>
<p>Chiaki poured the contents of the container onto the plate and walked it over to the microwave. A minute later, the ding of the microwave signalled that magic had happened. She took the food out of the microwave and got out two forks. She sat to the right of Sonia and handed the other girl a utensil. It was seemingly ordinary pasta, garnished with sweet mushrooms and bell peppers. Sweet and spicy flavors with a noodle base.</p>
<p>Chiaki started digging in. Sonia didn’t move a muscle.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize we had leftovers.” Sonia remarked as she continued staring at the dish.</p>
<p>“I talked to Teruteru and he gave us some. I think he’s trying to get us to eat healthier.”</p>
<p>Satisfied by the answer, Sonia took a bite. “It’s delicious. Although you could assume as much from Teruteru.”</p>
<p>Chiaki took her free hand and wrapped it around Sonia’s waist. Sonia matched the action and they finished their leftovers in silence.</p>
<p>They stood up and looked at each other. Sonia still looked pained.</p>
<p>Chiaki hugged Sonia tightly.</p>
<p>“I love you. You know that. I love everything about you. You don’t need to cook at 2 in the morning to keep me loving you.”</p>
<p>Sonia sniffled and hugged Chiaki tighter. “But I saw how happy you were when you were eating.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t smiling because of the food. I was just happy to be at a party having fun with you.” Chiaki gripped Sonia’s hand.</p>
<p>“But still. We eat out 6 days a week, and I know that we can’t live like this. And the second I try and cook for you, I fail!”</p>
<p>Chiaki pulled away from the hug and started giggling. Sonia pouted.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“Have you considered that the reason you failed was because you were cooking at 2 in the morning with the lights off while trying to imitate the Ultimate Cook in his prime environment?”</p>
<p>Sonia blushed and turned away. Gottem.</p>
<p>Chiaki gripped Sonia’s hand. “If you don’t want to eat out anymore, I’ll help you cook. We’re in this relationship together. Maybe then you won’t burn the oil or try to mix hot sauce and powdered sugar. We’ll research recipes and support each other.”</p>
<p>Sonia’s face lit up. “You would do that with me?”</p>
<p>Chiaki kissed Sonia. “I’d do anything with you. I’m sorry I didn’t realize how unhappy you were until now.”</p>
<p>Now it was Sonia’s turn to laugh. “No, I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions and made a mess. I should’ve talked to you about this tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Hey hey. There’s no need to apologize. Let’s clean up. It’s still 3 in the morning after all.”</p>
<p>They held hands and walked up the stairs together. Chiaki yawned as soon as she sat on the bed.</p>
<p>“I’ll treat you to some instant ramen tomorrow morning,” Sonia said as she kissed Chiaki’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Chiaki happily replied before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my very first fic! One day I woke up at 2 in the morning and scribbled out 17 Soniaki headcanons, of which this was the first. When that didn't alleviate my brainrot, I knew that I had to write fics based on every single headcanon in the list.</p>
<p>One down, 16 to go!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>